


Call the Wind, Belaya

by Cantatrice18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/F, Friendship/Love, Hidden Relationship, Nature, unspoken attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: Belaya recalls the nights spent with Juhani out under the stars.
Relationships: Belaya/Juhani
Kudos: 9





	Call the Wind, Belaya

Rain on Dantooine was a rare treat, and the hours after a storm were more magical than any other. The scent of wet grass, of the earth as it grew dark and rich with water, offered harmony the likes of which Belaya rarely felt, even in the heart of the Jedi academy. 

On those precious rainy afternoons, she would find her way out to the courtyard, then up into the hills. The clouds above rarely lasted long, and she would have to rush to reach the grove before sunset. There she would settle herself on the ancient flagstones, damp from the storm, and wait.

Juhani would arrive soon after, dressed in light armor from her lessons in the art of defense. The Cathar woman would be an excellent Guardian someday, of that Belaya was certain. The sight of her closest friend always sent a shiver down Belaya’s spine, a feeling she chose not to examine too closely. Rather than speak, Belaya would gesture to the stone beside her and Juhani would sit, thin arms wrapped around her knees, as the pair of them gazed up at the sky in reverent silence. 

A few minutes after dark, the wind would start. Rustling through the trees, whistling through the tips of the grasses. It was a living creature, a force in and of itself. Belaya would breathe it in, feeling the power of the wind fill her lungs and continue down into her limbs until she was bursting from the sensation of it. Beside her, Juhani’s head would be thrown back, her golden eyes blissfully closed. Often Belaya would take this opportunity to draw closer to her friend, letting their shoulders brush against one another. Juhani never seemed to mind.

An hour after sunset, the first star would appear in the sky. It was usually Juhani who spotted it first. The sight was their cue, of sorts, to begin speaking. As more lights winked into view, the pair would talk about their pasts, their fears, their hopes for the future. By the time the distant moons appeared, the two would be nestled in each other’s arms. There was nowhere Belaya felt safer than in that grove, her back pressed up against Juhani’s narrow chest, feeling nature sing around her. 

Eventually Juhani would shift, murmuring about the need to leave and return to the Enclave before they were discovered missing. Belaya would let her friend go first, waiting alone in the grove until Juhani had disappeared from sight. The Cathar’s departure left an emptiness in Belaya’s core, yet another emotion she chose not to examine too closely. She knew they walked a fine line; Jedi were not supposed to feel attachments, were never allowed to have anything more than the most superficial friendships. 

Despite her training, Belaya couldn’t hate herself for wanting more. Not when she knew the warmth of Juhani’s hand in hers, the gentle melody of Juhani’s voice. Not when she recalled the whistling of the wind through the ancient grove, and the peace that came only in Juhani’s embrace.


End file.
